My Lord, SesshomaruSama
by Breesasha
Summary: Although Sesshomaru was recently mated and claimed to indifferent to any one of his mistress, he took a liking to Kagome, the former Shikon Miko. Rated M for juicy lemons. Sess/Kag.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: One Shot, just felt like writing. Characters will be OOC; Rin is not Sesshomaru's ward, there's no Jaken. Kagura is not dead or under Naraku, she is alive and now his mate. Kagome does not have Sango, Miroku, Shippo or Inuyasha and the Shikon jewel has been completed.

My Lord, Sesshomaru-Sama

Sitting at the table filled with Lord Sesshomaru's concubines, I sip my warmed oblong tea and enjoyed the atmosphere. Lady Kagura, recently mated to Sesshomaru, was being celebrated as the new Lady of the Western lands. Although her spirits have been low as of late, she made a very brief appearance at the party. She was decorated in the Western colors, all her outfit adorned with beautiful golden trim and lace. Her hair up in a very curly bun, with her usual white feather sticking out, she was as graceful and elegant as she had always been. Naraku's murder allowed to regain full control of her heart and the freedom she had long desired.

"Kagome-chan, you've been summoned by Lord Sesshomaru in his bedchambers" Rin came to me. Her royal blue ball gown was absolutely beautiful; it swept the floor, accentuated her newly developed curves and clung to her petite frame. I stared up at the balcony, Lord Sesshomaru's outline reflected behind the curtains drawn. I wish she was not doomed to the fate that I have been, since the death of Inuyasha. I still count the days that he's been away, and that I have been placed with his brother.

I lifted up the edge of my light gray gown to allow for some bigger steps as I gracefully exited the dance floor and went up to my lord's chambers. All the other mistresses watched me leave, knowing yet again they were spared any contact with Lord Sesshomaru for this evening. Once he has chosen, he does not often choose another one.

Only 3 months his concubine and he had already called for me fifteen times. Although that may not seem like much for a concubine, he has been away at war with the South and has called on me every day that he has been home. His wife, Lady Kagura, has been ill since the miscarriage of her last pup and unable to satisfy Sesshomaru-sama.

As I reached the door of Lord Sesshomaru's chamber, I lowered the sides of my dresses, allowing my shoulders to be shown and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" His voice bellowed. I pushed on the door, as it is never locked. All of us concubines know we must be summoned to enter, and Kagura never shared a room with her lord. He was barely dressed, only his loins covered. I immediately darted my eyes to another part of the room, looking at the oh-so-familiar red and gold room that I've seen so many times before. His clothes were already off and on the back of the chair.

"Disrobe, Kagome" Sesshomaru said, he did not turn around to face me. He usually didn't. He knew as well as I did that any type of eye contact would only make this situation more unpleasant than it had to be. But I was not in the mood for it tonight. Sesshomaru's insatiable appetite was too much for me.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please, I beg you. Can you call some other concubine this evening?" I asked, keeping my neck stretched out far and my eyes planted at my feet. Although my station in the West was a low one, I was still more important than any other woman in his castle. I was the Shikon Miko, one without a purpose in life.

"Shall I have a servant fetch Rin instead, Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned, his voice gave away the emotion his façade did not. He knew I was trying to spare Rin her future. She was only 13, but of prime age to be deflowered.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama" I complied, loosening the tie on my dress, allowing it to fall to the floor in a dramatic fashion.

_Not my darling Rin, she deserves a more loving situation than this one._

He turned around, cutting the ties from his loin guard. His member was rock hard and pointing directly at me.

"Come here Kagome" He beckoned, drawing me into his bed. The most memorable part of all his antics was his bed. Made of the finest silk and decorated with the most pillows, it was by far the most comfy place I had ever slept, in my world or this one.

I slid across the floor and stood directly in front of him.

"My Kagome" He murmured, capturing my nipple in his mouth, allowing his tongue to flick back and forth playfully. It sent chills down my spine and made me absolutely wet down there. I arched my back to fill his mouth more when his hands wrapped around my back, forcing me to step between his spread legs.

"Aw Sesshomaru" I gasped, his hand reached between my folds, teasing my nub into excitement. I widened my stance, allowing more room for Sess to explore.

He alternated to the other breast, eating like an underfed newborn pup. I rested my arm on his shoulder, my legs growing weak from standing up while he got to rest. He scooped me up and laid me back gently on his bed, scooting me all the way so my butt touched the edge. Without warning, he poked his member at my sex, and plunged in.

I had no time to prepare myself for him and he did not wait. He continued on at a fast pace, thrusting inside of me like he hadn't had sex for awhile. I folded my legs Indian style across his backside, and used my hands to hold onto his neck. He was thrusting so hard I swore he was gonna bang me right off the bed. He leaned back, breaking my hold over his neck, and grabbed on tightly to my hips. He was forcing me to match each of his thrusts in rhythm, creating tight coils in my stomach.

"Sesshomaru, please slow down" I pleaded, my body not able to keep up with his pace and his large member hurting me. But during intercourse, Sesshomaru is animalistic and in the zone, he would not stop.

He finished inside and collapsed on top of me. His weight alone made it harder for me to breathe. He was still perfection though, his breathes were not short and panting like a human man's would be. He was resting, eyes closed, with his head on my breasts. I knew better than to think he'd get up before he was ready so I ran my fingers through his hair and rubbed his back, trying to keep him calm and happy.

Didn't matter if sex meant anything to me, only mattered if it meant something to him. His satisfaction was key, because if not, then another round of sex was required before I could go back to the ball.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said, getting off of me and returning to the desk in the corner of the room.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" I replied, my legs falling asleep from being kept in the same position for so long. I sat up, stepping back into my gown and attempting to recreate my flawless appearance. I knew for sure my hair was ruined.

"You are relieved of any more services for tonight, return to the ball at once" He said, replacing his loin guard and gathering the rest of his clothes from the back of the chair.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, thank you" I bowed low and backed out of the room respectfully.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have taken back up to writing again, I guess I've found new inspiration and some extra free time on my hands for the first time in a year. I am sorry for the extreme delay in this chapter, I wasn't originally going to continue this one-shot but I might as well give it a try. Let me know what you think!

My Lord, Sesshomaru-Sama

I returned to the ball, I felt used and uncomfortable. I managed to fix my gown neatly, the grey now appearing silver in the light.I adjust the knot in the front of my robes and took my seat.

For once, I can breathe again. Air rushes into my lungs, no longer must I gasp. He, my oppressor and my master, is off of me. I am used to not being able to feel, for every feeling caused me pain and longing. I used to be able to control my emotions, but now he owns those too. I am weak against him. I cannot resist him and he knows this. He knows exactly what he is doing to me. He is spiteful and arrogant. Just because he is the lord of all the Western lands and I am his faithful servant and mistress, does not mean he can toy with me. Play with me, then discard me like I am old news. But he does, and time after time I am his fool.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Mayumi asked, her lavender gown shifting around as she turned to face me. I glanced over at her, not allowing my face to reveal any single emotion. I could not tell anyone of my experiences with Sesshomaru, because I know he does not treat us all the same.

Before I could answer her question, one of his men came forward to introduce our Lord.

"Good evening, here is our lord, Sesshomaru-sama" He was introduced. Sesshomaru entered the room, he was regally dressed and absolutely stunning. He swept through the room in his red and gold robes, by his lonesome, Kagura was still away. My eyes darted across the room, looking for Rin. She had surprisingly disappeared.

"Where is Rin-chan?" I whispered, not completely moving my head around. Mayumi was talking with another woman at a neighboring table and was not paying attention.

"Sesshomaru-sama summoned her as soon as you left his chambers" sneered another concubine and my heart sank. I looked up to see her right by his side. She was outwardly smiling but I was not convinced she truly felt this.

"I cannot avoid a summons from our Lord. I will do as I must" I retorted. The girl scoffed as if I was lying.

"You are the former Shikon Miko, are you not? Defend yourself against his advances" She replied, but She does not realize that I would not shield myself from him if I wanted to. He saved me after the loss of Inuyasha. I am trapped in this feudal word, and I needed a place to be kept safe.

I got up from my seat at the table and gracefully trailed to his side. I knew what I was doing was quite out of line and inappropriate as well but I had no choice. If he had any ideas in his head of deflowering his youngest lover, I would have not have it.

"Sesshomaru-sama" I bowed low, awaiting his permission to join beside him. I was mindful to hold up the edge of my gown.

"Take your seat wench" He ordered, his voice never raising an octave. Being in the presence of many lords and nobility, he could not lose his cool.

"My lord, may I speak with you privately?" I requested. Not allowing his initial response to deter me. Of all the things I had sacrificed in my move to the Western Lands, my opinion on this was not one of them.

"For what purpose, this Sesshomaru does not desire you now" He snorted. I blushed lightly at the memories of our moments together.

"In regards to Rin-chan, I…" But I was cut off by his clawed hand grabbing my right wrist, painfully. I attempted not to wince away from his grasp. He dragged me with on his walkthrough of the room.

"Take your seat Miko, you will be summoned later" I took his notably harsh tone and returned to my space. My eyes never left Rin's however, silently pleading to her to remain calm in this situation.

Rin was not allowed to leave his side for the remainder of the night, until the very end. I was grateful to see her coming my way as the ball was coming to a close.

"Kagome-chan, Lord Sesshomaru has requested your presence right away, please" Rin asked. Her eyes were watery, she seemed very upset.

"Rin will you walk with me please?" I asked, she nodded up to me. I held her hand tightly, and guided her out from all the guests.

"Why were you summoned by Lord Sesshomaru" I asked once we were deep within the palace walls. Many guards and other servants were wandering loosely about the grounds, so we were mindful to whisper and keep out of earshot as much as possible.

"He did not say, Kagome-chan, he did not speak to me all night. I just stayed by his side faithfully" She answered, looking quite confused.

"Be careful around him, remember your etiquette training and be polite" I warned, afraid that this was not the last time he would call for her to be at his side. Only the youngest and prettiest of all concubines was allowed in the Lord's presence during important events. With Kagura still quite fragile and her strength not up to par, she was going to be absent from his side for a spell.

I separated from her at the corner between Sesshomaru's private chambers and our private quarters. I did not bother knocking at the door as I was taught.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kagome" He said stoically. He was standing over by his desk, still in his formal attire from the ceremony. Normally he would not call me by name, so I knew something was wrong.

"May I come in, milord?" I asked politely, still avoiding his eyes. I remained in the doorway, shifting my weight ever so slightly from one side to the other.

"Hn" He grunted, allowing me to step in. I was still quite shocked. He normally never acted that way. I walked as slowly and gracefully as I could, and stopped in front of him. Raising my head up to him so I could look him in the eyes.

"Milord, I've come to beg for Rin's innocence" I said regally. His eyes darted over to me, and narrowed for a minute.

"Is that so?" He commented, with his usual monotone voice.

"Yes sir, I wish her not be treated as a concubine, find another position for her. Possible a maid?" I suggested.

"Do not forget your place, Miko. It is on your back, underneath this Sesshomaru" He mocked. I turned a bright shade of red,

"Sesshomaru….." I began but he cut me off, his face buried deep into my throat. I was caught off guard instantly, and the barrier hiding my emotions fell down. Something about his touch, the feel of his body against mine.

"My apologies, milord, allow me to rephrase my request. I wish to spare Rin this fate. Am I not enough for you?" I questioned, removing myself from his grasp.

"This Sesshomaru will not be questioned. Prepare the girl or I will take her now" He grunted, straightening himself up.

"Will you require any other services, Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked, my anger boiling over. But he did not react to this at all, he just shooed me from his room. I bowed out and returned to the halfway, with my eyes watering.

"Kagome-chan, what is wrong?" Rin asked, she had been waiting for me in the hallway. I looked off to the right, and wiped those unshed tears from my eyes.

"Come along Rin, we do not have time to idly chat now. Why aren't you downstairs at the ball?" I asked.

"Lady Kagura has asked for your presence at once. I was told to wait and give you this message. She is in her private chambers" Rin answered, her pretty young face frowning.

I hugged her up tightly, and then pushed her in the direction of the long staircase that led down to the ball. All the other concubines were at the table, I knew they would not leave until the party was over. A few lords remained downstairs and someone was to keep them entertained.

"Go Rin, do not dally" I urged her, and I waited until I could no longer see her baby blue gown sweeping behind her before I went to see the Lady of the house.

Lady Kagura was not in the least bit threatened by me. She knows as well as I do she mated him out of convenience. Sesshomaru's mating to the ice queen reunited the lands that were so violently devastated by Naraku and his minions. Kagura was hated by many; they could not grasp how her life was not her own back then.

"Lady Kagome" She greeted me, not looking up from her reading materials. She was lying under covers; her upper half was showing from her gold and red colored bed sheets. She was wearing a plain colored robe. I was disturbed by her greeting; she was the lady of this establishment, not I.

"Milady, I am not a lady of this house" I corrected her gently. She did not seem to notice my comment, and continued with her readings.

"Do not forget that I owe you my life, Kagome" She said, giving me just a glance from her book. She was enjoying the few good stories I had with me here in the feudal era.

"I only did as the Kamis wanted me to. You do not owe me at all" I said, standing in the middle of her room.

"I summoned you hear because I have not seen Sesshomaru in many nights, how is he?" She asked, now putting her materials down on the bed beside her.

"Quite well, I can call him to come if you wish" I said, starting towards the door. But she raised her hand to stop me.

"No, no. He much rather not have you go back to him again. Has he had his fill of you for this evening?" She asked softly, her hands folded into her lap. I instantly looked away from her. I was embarrassed. Not only do the concubines know I was his favorite, but his mate knows too.

"I have, but now I fear he is after Rin" I confessed, not sure why Kagura was being so polite to me.

"You were not the Shikon Miko for nothing, use your head" She advised, but before she could say more, Sesshomaru came in.

"Mate" He greeted stiffly.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what a pleasure to see you. How is the ball?" She asked, forcing a weak smile on her face.

"Adequate. Have the servants been aiding you?" He questioned.

"All day long, they won't let me lift a finger" She responded, her red eyes glowing.

"Milady, may I leave? I am required downstairs at the ball" I asked politely, staying clear of Sesshomaru.

"Of course Kagome" Kagura responded, and I took my leave. I did not bother saying another word to her or Sesshomaru. I needed time to come up with a way to save Rin. Rin could not please Sesshomaru as I could, and he would not be gentle enough for her 1st time. As I exited Kagura's chambers, the hallway was filled with the fellow concubines.

"Kagome" Mayumi hissed, she seemed aggravated with me. She waved me over to her side. I cut across the two rows of concubines on their journey back to our quarters.

"Where is Rin?" I questioned, but I turned around to see her crying and trailing behind the other girls. I reached out instinctively to hold her. Rin latched onto my side like a child would, and bawled into my gown.

"Did you know that Sesshomaru has summoned Rin to his chambers?" Mayumi whispered, staying in pace behind the girl in front of her. My eyes bugged out of my head.

"For when?" I demanded, absolutely terrified.

"He requested she be freshly bathed and washed in the lavish soaps and then brought to him in her undergarments and a plain robe. I'm supposed to take her to the wash house now. Come along Rin" Mayumi attempted to pry her from my side but to no avail.

"I will take her to the wash house in preparation for Sesshomaru-sama" I interjected, keeping Rin under my arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru requested that I do the preparations. He will kill me for disobeying" She argued.

"I am his favorite concubine, I will take any punishment he dishes out to you for disobeying. Allow me to take Rin" I persuaded her and she gave up the fight. Mayumi walked off with the rest of the ladies to the room while I took Rin down the corridor to the wash room.

"Kagome-chan, please, please don't make me go. How can I avoid this?" Rin begged, she was shaking and scared.

"I don't know Rin, Sesshomaru-sama has summoned you and you must go" I started but that only made her cry even louder.

"There must be a way!" Rin insisted, pulling at the edges of my dress. The poor child, only four foot seven inches tall and a fresh thirteen. Sesshomaru's large size was going to tear her apart literally.

"Give me time to think Rin…I can only…" but that news was not good enough for her.

"Time to think! Kagome-chan, he wants me tonight!" She exclaimed, letting go of me.

"I know Rin, I know. But we cannot escape him, we cannot run away. Just take this bath and give me a few minutes to think" I insisted. Rin calmed down a little bit, and I wrapped my arm loosely around her shoulders to guide her to the wash room. How can I save her? Sesshomaru has made it perfectly clear that he is going to take her. Is this a ploy to hurt me? Or does he actually want her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was not able to remain in thought much longer. Rin continued whimpering by my side the entire way to the bath house and I could not comfort her enough.

"Rin, it will not be a problem. Please stop crying" I pleaded, rubbing her shoulders. Rin calmed down enough to let go of myself and stared at the hot spring.

"Kagome-chan, Rin-chan, I've been expecting you. Sesshomaru-sama wants Rin fresh and prepped tonight" A fellow servant said. She was dressed plainly, her hair up in a rather tight bun, and she was not wearing shoes.

"Come along Rin-chan" She summoned. Rin reattached herself to my side. I frowned and looked apologetically to the woman.

"We'll bathe together, she's nervous about tonight" I played it off. The woman nodded understandingly and allowed us to go over to hot springs together. The springs were beautiful. It was a normal niche cut into some rocks, and the steam could be seen from over the edge.

"Rin, we cannot delay. Sesshomaru will become upset if we take too long. Hurry" I urged her. She reluctantly disrobed and slid into the warm water. I attempted to unknot my own outfit but the servant came to assist me.

"Allow me, Kagome-chan, please" She insisted and I stood perfectly still with my arms out. Once I was also disrobed, I slid in next to Rin. Rin was a hot mess. Her eyes were puffy and red, her eyes were glossy and watery, and she was sniffling.

"Rin, you have to pull yourself together. I have a plan for tonight but it will require you to be on the same page as me, ok?" I asked. Rin nodded weakly. The servant woman came back and doused Rin's hair with water. She applied different shampoos and scented liquids to her scalp.

"What do I have to do, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked. I smiled; I could not explain to Rin what Sesshomaru was going to do. Rin's innocence and purity would not allow me to burst her bubble.

"Sesshomaru wants to have sex with you. Has anyone ever given you the talk about what mistresses do for their masters?" I asked sweetly, Rin's eyes got big and her mouth gaped open.

"Yes, Kagome. I've seen it once before" Rin whispered, her head down. The servant was deep scrubbing her hair. I ducked my head beneath the water to get my hair wet and reached out for the shampoo so that my own hair could be washed.

"Sesshomaru likes the way that I have sex with him. But for whatever reason, he wants a part of you. But if I can distract him enough, then maybe he will lose interest in you and you will not have to partake in that today. Is that ok?" I asked. Rin nodded before her hair was rinsed with more warm water.

"Stand, Rin-chan" the servant demanded, and Rin stood. The woman soaped up a rag and dragged it across Rin's arm, chest, back, legs, stomach, and then she reached Rin's more private areas. I could see the uncomfortable look cross Rin's face.

"Ma'am, Rin can wash herself there" I pointed out and she turned the rag over to Rin. Rin was grateful for the opportunity to take care of that her. The servant also provided me with my own rag to take care of the needs myself.

"How can we distract him?" Rin asked, her curiosity peaked. I hadn't quite figured that part of the plan.

"You will have to initiate some contact with him. Can you do that?" I started. Rin nodded so I took that as permission to continue. "You will go up to Sesshomaru-sama, give him a gentle kiss, and untie your outer robe. He will probably touch you, and disrobe you the rest of the way. He may even kiss you, but you cannot cry or you will make it worse" I warned. Rin's eyes visibly watered but she said nothing.

"What will you do, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked. Rin was done cleaning herself and she sat back down to wash away all the soap. It was now much turn to stand, so I turned slightly away from Rin to avoid flashing myself to her.

"I have no idea, but believe me when I say that I am gonna do my best" I promised. There wasn't much more that I could do for her. We had to wrap up our baths rather quickly because of everything that was going on. Sesshomaru does not like to be told to wait and I was not in the mood to deal with his poor mood.

"Kagome-Chan, Lady Kagura has summoned you" Mayumi murmured, she was looking flustered.

"What is the matter, Mayumi?" Rin asked, her head cocked lightly to the side. She stepped out of the hot springs and was patted dry. Beautiful smelling lotions and crèmes were applied to her body. I waited until the woman was done with Rin before I stepped out.

"Nothing, Rin, Kagome must go now. Lady Kagura is in a bit of a sad mood and she has requested Kagome right away" Mayumi urged, but I made no rush to move. I waited until both Rin and I were dressed in plain robes before I responded.

"I must tend to Rin. She is to be prepped for Sesshomaru-sama and I am in charge of her" I lied, Mayumi frowned but did not argue further with me. Rin waited until Mayumi was out of sight.

"Kagome-Chan, can you deny Lady Kagura's request like that?" Rin asked, she was quite unsure of herself. I guided her back down the hall and towards our private chambers.

"No, I cannot. Go ahead and get dressed. Find a lime green dress and I will be there shortly" I promised, Rin looked confused. I forgot that limes were not really present in this time, but she did not say another word. I watched until I saw her ponytail braid disappear from my line of sight and then I scurried to Kagura's.

"Lady Kagura" I called through the door, I let myself in without awaiting a response. I was well aware of what Sesshomaru would do if Rin took too long to come to him.

"Kagome-Chan, what a pleasant surprise" Kagura smiled warmly at me. She was seated at her desk, a quill in her hand. She appeared to be writing a letter to someone. I flared my aura ever so slightly to try and feel out her mood and the people around us. The adjacent rooms were empty, Kagura's aura felt warm and soft, as if she was in a great mood.

"Is something the matter?" Kagura asked, I guess disturbed by my eerie silence.

"No, Lady Kagura, I was informed by Mayumi that you requested me" I replied, hoping Mayumi had not lured me away from Rin on purpose.

"No, Kagome-Chan, I did not. Mayumi is mistaken" Kagura responded. And I bolted out of the room. I kept my powers in check as not to hurt any of the many lords and ladies present in the Taisho manor but I couldn't feel Sesshomaru.

"Rin! Rin!" I shouted down the hallway, in a terrible mess to find her. When I went into the mistresses' chambers, Rin was nowhere to be found. I turned the room upside down looking for her.

"Looking for Rin, are you?" Mayumi mocked, I looked up to see her. She was standing in front of the doorway, arms crossed.

"Where is she?" I demanded, knowing that this was all a part of her ploy. She wanted Rin and I separated from each other so she could be lured by Sesshomaru.

"Rin was summoned to Sesshomaru while you were gone with Lady Kagura. Did she tell you what she wanted?" Mayumi played innocently, I ran up to her and tackled her down to the floor.

"Where is Rin!" I shouted, done playing games with her. She pushed me off of her and rolled to the side. Sitting back on her hind legs, she stared over at me.

"Why do you care about Rin so much? She isn't the first fourteen year old in this palace to be deflowered by Sesshomaru-sama. You didn't try to rescue me when I was in Rin's place" Mayumi cried.

"I was new here, Sesshomaru-sama was using me for my miko powers, and I hadn't gotten to know you or any of the other mistresses he kept. I wish I could have saved you, but I didn't. I never realized you held a grudge against me for this. But do not let Rin suffer for what happened to us! Rin is much too innocent and naïve to fully understand what is happening to her" I pleaded.

"Rin is no more innocent than I was at that age. And you know what a pleasure it is to have Sesshomaru-sama be your first. He shows you just how boisterous sex can be" Mayumi laughed. I stood up to my feet and tried to run out the door, but Mayumi grabbed me by the ankles and I fell face down onto the floor.

"Where are you going, Kagome? Stay here with me and wait until Rin returns" Mayumi growled. I shook my ankle free of her grasp and kicked her straight in the face. Then I got off to a running start down the hallway. I wasn't sure where to look. They could be anywhere; Sesshomaru's private chambers, his office, the gardens, anywhere. But I decided to check his private chambers anyways. I did not bother to knock or announce myself, I just flung my way into his room.

"Kagome" Rin squealed, she was pinned by Sesshomaru. He had her in his arms, her gown was torn and laying in pieces on the floor. She was only covered by her thin undergarments which left very little to the imagination. His head was buried deep into her throat. Sesshomaru was fully naked, not even a loin cloth to separate him from Rin.

"Rin" I said breathlessly, exhaling a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Sesshomaru released Rin, who collapsed silently into his plush bed and spun around at me.

"Your presence is unwanted, Kagome" He grunted. He turned on his heels to face Rin yet again, but I gracefully crossed the room in a few steps to be at his back.

Deciding to move on a whim, I wrapped my arms around his body and gently grazed my fingertips against his nipples. I could hear him purr under his breath softly beneath his breath and moving into my fingertips. I took his response as permission to move forward. I moved to the front of Sesshomaru's naked body. I looked up at him with kind eyes and his eyes were super intense.

"Kagome, your services are not needed" He said, but his voice had lost some of that sternness that he had before.

"You want me. I can please you better than any other mistress you have. Send Rin away, and have me" I tempted, I did not know how to work this plain robe.

"Rin, you are dismissed" Sesshomaru growled. She did not move at first. I literally had to motion with my hands behind my back for her to run. Once I knew she was securely gone from his room. I had to fulfill my unspoken promise to him.

I captured his right nipple in my mouth, the fingers of my left hand twiddling with the other one, as I allowed him to enjoy the pleasure of being toyed with. He did not move, except to reach for my own nipples. I swatted him away with my free hand.

His head fell back slightly, and I knew he was in absolute heaven. His breathes were short and erratic. I continued my motions, using my one free hand to reach down to his member. He was hard as a rock, and twitching for more touch. At first, I simply flicked my wrist up and down slowly, and his hips moved with each stroke attempting to make me move faster. But I refused to.

I suddenly removed my mouth. His closed eyes narrowed open as if he was not expecting that. Squatting down on my knees, I captured his long, thick member in my mouth, my two hands now free to play with his nipples. He stiffed suddenly and I could feel the warm salty liquid explode into my mouth. I barely had time to swallow down all of it before he was pulling me up.

It was expected that he would toss me on the bed and take me, as he's done all the times before. But that time was different. He was softer…gentle almost. He ravaged my neck, sucking, kissing, licking, and making me hot and bothered all over. He found all my sweet spots, all the areas I've loved so much. I was like pudding in his hands.

He laid me back on the bed, and disappeared beneath my legs. I could on see the top of his head, covered in all that silver-ish long hair. His tongue was like magic. It's as if he was spelling the alphabet with his tongue against my nub. I was moaning and squirming. My hips bucking my sex even more into his mouth.

"Ahhh, Sesshomaru" I moaned, cumming onto his face. He remained down there for a few seconds to lap up my juices, then he moved onto the bed; his body hovering over mine. He planted soft kisses on my face, and he smelt like my nether region.

"You smell like me" I giggled, but I could tell by Sesshomaru's face he was still in horny mood. I widened my legs to allow him access. He took this as an invitation to get started. I was already so wet from our foreplay but he wasted no time plunging into my folds. It had been a little while since my body had taken such a pounding from him; it was like the first time all over again.

I wrapped my legs across his back and my arms found their way back down to his nipples. He was thrusting like a madman, his member hitting all the right spots inside of me. He switched between thrusting and grinding, sending me into an orgasmic spasm. My inner walls closed around inside of him, and I arched my back as spine-tingling sensations went up my body. But he wasn't done, not even close.

"Ride me" He commanded, flipping us over so he was on his back. I had never ridden anybody before, and that was not typically Sesshomaru's favorite position, so I was slow to move. His hands reached my sides and he was lifting me up and down on his pole. I could see what he wanted me to do so I placed both hands on his muscular chest and bounced my butt up and down on his member.

His hands clasped onto mine, forcing my hands to come in contact with his sensitive nipples. His head rolled back into the bed, and he sucked in air as if he was drowning. I could tell he was close to finishing. He forced me onto my rear, and resumed our missionary position. His hands were digging into my hips, and he was pulling me into each thrust. I was making so much noise from the pleasure I felt that I was positive the entire mansion could hear me. But I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. I reached up again for his nipples and lightly pinched them.

That sent him over the edge. With one final deep thrust, he came inside of me. I could feel his member twitching, and then he collapsed on top of me. He was laying down on one of my breasts and I could see his face. He looked so angelic. Not the usual, formal Sesshomaru, but this was my Sess. His eyes were closed, and his hair a tangled mess. I brushed some of his hair out of the way to see his face better. I kissed me firmly on the forehead. He remained in that comfortable position for a few minutes until he rose.

He didn't say anything to me. He just got up, dressed, and left the room. That is the role of a mistress. He may not claim me, I may never wear the red and gold laced clothing of the Western lands, I cannot bear his legitimate children, and I am not allowed to have any other man but him, but I know my place. In my heart, when we are together, he is mine. He does not say "I love you" but he does not have to. He treats me better than any other mistresses or Lady in his home. I know I am his, and in a way, he is mine. That is all a person in my position can ever hope for.


End file.
